


Beneath the Makeup

by Quryuu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quryuu/pseuds/Quryuu
Summary: Basically a story about Skull and Reborn getting together after the curse has been listed. Delves a bit into possible past of Skull





	1. Chapter 1

Skull walked confidently into the establishment as if he were a regular. He had learned from a young age how to blend in or stand out depending on what the situation called for. He’d been trained by the best after all. 

Still it was strange being back in his original body after decades stuck as a toddler. Part of him had hoped that once the curse was fully broken he could leave the mafia world behind and return to where he felt more comfortable. Alas, he was forever stuck in the dark underworld, if only for the fact his fellow Arcobaleno wouldn’t let him disappear. And he had tried, gods had he tried. Only for one or more of them to suddenly show up and pull him back in. Reborn being the most frequent. Sometimes he just didn’t understand why they even bothered. It wasn’t as if they cared. Sure after the ten years that never were they’d felt guilty since he had sacrificed himself to save them and Yuni; it still hadn’t changed their dismissive attitudes towards him. 

Of course he had wanted them to feel that way about him from the first moment he walked into that damned meeting room. He’d known something was off about the offer from ‘Checker Face’. The man had just screamed WRONG in all meanings of the word. This said something considering how Skull grew up. 

Yes, he was a circus brat, as he bragged time and time again to his companions. However, they never looked beyond that to the truth of the circus. No one ever did. It was sad, the ‘World’s Greatest’ had simply taken him at face value. He’d even told him he was a stuntman, a PERFORMER, someone who ACTS for a living, yet they still refused to see. To them he was a silly civilian caught in over his head. To a point they had been correct, he definitely had not considered mafia when the ‘offer’ came. However, he knew more about the underworld than they knew. The circus he grew up in was just a front. It housed some of the world’s greatest thieves, spies and tactical minds. Some were ‘retired’, others still actively serving their various masters, others simply born into it and taught the tricks of their trades, like Skull himself. The circus allowed these people a way to move from place to place without anyone questioning them. After all, circus freaks were SO easy to spot, how could they possibly be a threat. 

Fools.

Still, Skull was glad he had chosen to go in with his stuntman persona in full swing. It ultimately made him seem weak to this group, therefore not dangerous, which meant they would not scrutinize him more than necessary. He had barely refrained from sighing in relief when they named him Lackey. For all the criminal activities his circus family got up to, individually or as a whole, they NEVER messed with or got involved with the mafia. That way only led to headaches and problems. 

Many had been scared when he first manifested his purple flames, some recognizing them for what they were. However, his circus family was nothing if not loyal to each other, and there was no way in hell they would allow the mafia to steal one of their own. So he’d gone through years of training how to suppress the true power of his flames and making sure no one could ‘see’ his power. He was so good at it that even when they passed through known Mafia or Triad territories he was missed. Until Checker Face. 

If not for him he never would have left his family, but he knew the moment the man mentioned his strange flames he had to go to the meeting. If only to find out how he knew and find a better way to hide it. When he found out the mafia was involved he knew he would not be able to return lest he drag his true family into it too. 

The Arcobaleno always commented how uncloud like he was, since he didn’t have a territory or possessive tendencies. How could they know his true territory was his circus family, or that his complacency to their whims was his way of protecting that? Of course they KNEW otherwise. 

Even Viper with their impressive information network had not been able to find the truth. Then again how could they? Skull’s family were masters of information and laying false trails, it had been child’s play to fake his past, even against the greatest mist. 

He had truly hoped once the elusive job was completed fully he’d be able to go back. Then they’d all been cursed. 

Being stuck in a toddler’s body with his mind intact was not an enjoyable experience. Granted he did benefit from the fact the others were so upset they went their separate ways, thus allowing Skull the freedom to disappear for a time. His family had mixed feelings about the whole thing, though the majority loved teasing him for his new stature. Sadly due to the curse he couldn’t quite hide his flames like before, so he could never stay long with his true home, just visit from time to time. Thankfully the others were very understanding and never blamed him or tried to push him away. He truly would have broken had that occurred. 

He had relearned how to function in that small body, taking months to do so, when suddenly the other Arcobaleno remembered his existence and just had to help him. It would have been SO much better if they simply forgot. But no, they couldn’t have the civilian lackey embarrassing them. 

Resigned he left his family again, making sure they knew if they needed him they could always call. They returned the favor in full, because no matter what Skull was one of them. 

So for three decades he had lived on his own, jumping to the tune the other Arcobaleno played, pretending to be less than he was. It wasn’t all bad though. He’d had fun taking over the Carcassa famiglia. The others thought he was just a minion, they also thought the Carcassa was one of the worst mafia famiglias out there, dealing with drugs, human trafficking and other nefarious crimes. And they did, just not the way the rest of the mafia world thought. 

The drugs? Mostly pharmaceutical. They made sure certain drugs got to places that needed them most to counter the harsh government laws restricting them and thus ultimately harming their own citizens. The trade off? Loyal informants and safe houses all over the world. The human trafficking? Smuggling various people in and out of countries they were either trying to escape or they needed to get to for one reason or another. The trade off? It was very profitable, because they often stepped on the toes of true traffickers and took their money and freed their prisoners. Not to mention even more people in their debt willing to help them when needed. The arms dealing and general information blackmailing… well yeah some of that was bad, but it would happen anyway, and Skull made sure it never went too far. 

The Don of the Carcassa had just been a boy when he took over, though everyone thought him a grown man. It had not been hard to direct him down the right path and make sure the family stayed strong while still hiding behind their reputation. Skull was basically the shadow puppet master, making sure the members of the famiglia were trained properly but always remembered their place and purpose. They had especially enjoyed his teachings on acting. His little yearly ‘attack’ on Mafia land was his students final exam, and a great way to blow off steam and boredom. 

Then the war with Byakuran and dying, coming back to life ten years before it all happened, Tsunayoshi managing to cure them and being stuck with the others for months to grow up again. In all a very trying and annoying time for Skull, especially staying with the other Arcobaleno and being forced to remain in character for so long. At least when he was on his own away from them he could drop the mask. The members of Carcassa were too loyal to him to ever sell him out to the others, especially after seeing how they treated their Skull-sama. Ah, his minions were so adorable. 

Thankfully they had reached a stopping point in their growth, which was around 17 for Skull. Not that it mattered, his body hadn’t changed much before the curse once he reached this age the first time. His cloud flames and his natural genetics made sure of that. Sometimes he cursed his parents for giving him such youthful androgynous features. His frame had the lean athletic grace that could be attributed to either gender which didn’t help. His mother had loved it because she could dress him as a boy or girl no matter how old he was and he always looked perfect. His father just found it hilarious and enjoyed teasing his son to no end or threatening anyone who looked at him sideways to an inch of their life. His features were the main reason he wore makeup and his bike suits constantly. At least that way people couldn’t mistake his gender or get all over protective of him like many of his circus family did. Apparently he was ‘too cute’ for his own good and needed to be ‘saved’ from the evil people trying to corrupt his innocence. Never mind he’d been taught how to commit various crimes before he could even walk. 

The best part was no one in the mafia knew about his true appearance or how he could manipulate his looks with well-placed makeup. Really these people were so slow. He was a PERFORMER for gods’ sake! Of course he could change his looks! 

Which is currently what he was doing. He had dressed as a woman, a rather sexy woman in his opinion. He wore a sleek deep burgundy halter dress, with strappy matching heals that really did things for his legs. Yeah, okay he hated when people mistook him as a woman when he wasn’t even trying, but he could accept when he did try he looked damned good! Skull was a consummate performer, therefore when he played the part, he PLAYED the part! 

His regular hair was hidden under a wig of fiery auburn curls, that brushed just past his slim shoulders which were bare to the world. His skin was creamy white, having little to no exposure to the sun thanks to his suits, and so smooth a model would die of jealousy. His makeup was classically done, with lipstick to match his dress and a smoky look around his eyes making the color look darker than normal. While not wide enough to pull the doe-like looks Tsunayoshi could, they were an almond shape that allowed for the right hint of sexy when done right. At the circus everyone learned how to do makeup correctly, because you never knew when the situation would call for it. Hell, the Varia would definitely call them quality with the way they could literally transform. Maybe he should show Lussaria a few techniques…

Moving past the bouncers easily he scanned the inside of the club for his target. Technically he shouldn’t be doing any jobs right now, Verde being very strict about their flame usage due to their bodies still trying to fully stabilize. However, as he was not planning on using any flames and this had nothing to do with the mafia, he had no problems going through with this little venture. No one would ever have to know, as most of them were out doing their own thing tonight, all of them needing to get away from the mansion for a breather. Really it was not a great idea to have them all stuck together in one place for so long. 

A loud arrogant laugh caught his attention. His eyes locked onto his target, a fat business man sitting at the head of the table with several other men around him and the usual call girls that flocked to such men to earn some coin for the night interspersed. From the plastic smiles on their faces he knew very well the girls did not think much of any of the men at the table. Standing next to the head man, looking more than a little lost and definitely unhappy was Maria, one of the younger girls in the circus. How this man had found her he did not know, but he was blackmailing her to play to his disgusting whims. Well, he would regret that. 

While Skull would take care of the man here, the others were hitting his offices and home, taking any and all of his information, not only on Maria but everything. He played with the wrong people. Maria belonged to them; she was a genuine run away, whose father had a lot of debt she couldn’t pay, nor should she have to, the circus made her one of theirs with little to no thought. That the man had managed to track her down was very suspicious and their family was working to find that leak and plug it, with prejudice. Sometimes you needed to show force to make others remember why your family should not be messed with. 

Skull barely managed to keep his flames in check when the fat lard grabbed Maria’s ass, pulling her close and basically molesting her. Yeah, he would die. 

Pasting his most salacious smile on his face he sauntered to the table, swinging his hips just so. 

“My, my, you lot seem to be having a wonderful time,” he purred in a sultry tone, pleased when the pig’s eyes locked on her and actually pushed Maria away from him. 

“Of course we are my dear, don’t you know who I am,” he asked in a pompous tone, so self-important it made him want to puke. Gods he thought Reborn was the epitome of arrogant, but at least he could back it up. 

“I’m afraid I have not had the pleasure, but I would like to,” he continued with his false flattery, noticing the impressed looks from the other girls who knew how to play this game. Yeah, he was good. “Because I do know YOU are the MAN in charge.” The whole time he spoke he sashayed towards the man, letting her fingers drag along his arms and around his shoulders in a very inviting way as he circled him, coming to a stop on his other side, making sure to lean into his side. “And surely such a BIG, STRONG, MAN doesn’t want such a little girl,” he made the word sound scathing as he flashed a look at the cowering Maria. “When he could have a WOMAN, such as myself to see to his… needs.” Here he let one hand drift down the man’s rotund stomach to his crotch, barely brushing it to rest on his thigh. 

“And what is your name my dear,” the pig asked, his greedy eyes sweeping up his form in a rather disgusting manner. No doubt he thought it was suave. 

“My name is Harmony, but you can call me anything you want,” he whispered into his ear, nipping at the lobe slightly. He was so going to have to drink himself silly after this. 

“Well, Harmony,” he dragged out the name playfully, slipping his arm around his waist, grabbing his ass and pulling him close. “You can call me Big Daddy.”

He giggled the fake giggle all women perfect, letting his arms drape over the man. “Ooo, I like that Big Daddy, are you gonna spank me later? I’ve been such a bad girl…”

“Ohoho, you know I will you minx,” he informed him, letting his hand slap his rear slightly. “How about a drink, doll.”

“Yes, please Big Daddy,” he purred into his ear, playing up the part. 

As the fool turned to the waitress demanding a drink for his new companion, Skull made sure Maria was being carefully directed away by another member of the staff, which was actually Sebastian from the circus, dressed to fit in. They would get her out the back and home to take care of the poor girl, while Skull made sure to get the idiots phone and steal all his information that he kept there instead of on his servers. While he was a buffoon he was a paranoid buffoon. Too bad for him, their family was just that good. 

Now that Maria was out of the way, Skull settled in to play his part and keep dragging this ignoramus along for the ride. It would take time to get the phone, but it would be easy. 

XOXOXO


	2. chapter2

Reborn sat in the dark booth of the club enjoying his drink as he watched the people mix and mingle. Normally he wouldn’t come to any of these places, but he couldn’t go to a mafia bar at the moment since Verde had denied them the use of their flames for the moment. Their bodies were still acclimating to growing up and as such their flames would be unstable for a bit longer after thirty years being stuck in their toddler forms. 

It irritated Reborn, but it was a small annoyance in return for having an adult form again, albeit slightly younger than he had been before the curse. In fact, all of their bodies had stopped again at a younger form than they had originally been. 

It was a novelty to get carded after so long. Though he did enjoy the looks several women were giving him. It was nice to be on the end of such looks again. In his toddler form he could not enjoy the finer things in life like he could before, and certainly not sex. Anyone looking at him in such a way was taken care of with extreme prejudice. He had never condoned pedophiles. Bianchi had tried again and again to make a relationship with him, but he knew she was just confused because of the way she had been raised. Had he not saved her life that one time, no doubt she would have never bothered with him. He had become some kind of ‘prince’ in her own little fantasy that in truth he would never be able to live up to. Thank god he had managed to finally get her to understand they were not meant to be. 

Reborn was not a one woman type of man. In fact, he actually preferred men to women. However, growing up in the mafia and in the predominantly Catholic Italy, his natural preferences in partners had been suppressed for decades. He knew now he might have a chance to actually pursue such preferences, especially a certain purple headed menace. 

He shook himself out of his thoughts as his waitress brought him another bourbon straight. She was a pretty thing, flashing him a flirtatious smile, yet professional enough to not go beyond that as he had not shown more than amusement. Still, he could respect her methods in insuring a good tip. 

Calmly sipping at the surprisingly high-end beverage he let his dark eyes scan the room. It was mostly full of business men, young and old looking to cut loose. It actually reminded him slightly of a mafia bar given the number of deals that were currently being made or even destroyed in the time he’d been sitting there. Truthfully the mafia would likely have been politer about it. Ah well, it amused him so he just enjoyed himself and his time away from the others.

While he had come to care for his fellow Arcobaleno over the decades he could not stand to be in such close proximity for that long. Especially not while his body was re-growing, his hormones were raging and his normal skills were off kilter. He was a honed killer, as were the majority of the others, and being in such a vulnerable condition, even if the others were in the same boat, had his instincts burning constantly. Not a pleasant feeling. 

Plus with his raging hormones he was starting to feel more… urgings towards a certain cloud that he had repressed for years. A cloud that was being rather mysterious these past months. 

He had expected the usual antics, the crying, the whining, the loudness. However, Skull seemed to be on all the time. This was not normal, at all. Especially when one was going through the changes their bodies were experiencing. None of the others acted like they normally had while re-growing. But Skull had acted the same the ENTIRE time. It galled him to know that had he not been having certain thoughts about the cloud, he likely wouldn’t have given his behavior a second thought. Which made him wonder if there were others things he had missed about the cloud. 

So he had grown retrospective, thinking of all the times he had interacted with the cloud. That’s when he realized none of them had ever seen Skull uncovered in any fashion. In fact, any skin they had seen, such as his face and hands, rare as that was, was covered in makeup of some kind. He had clearly not been prepared for them to be mafia when he first attended the Meeting, but he also never balked at their criminal activities. He also hadn’t even freaked out the first time they’d taken him into a room with dead bodies. That was not normal for a civilian…

Then there were the times when he would just show up, seeming to KNOW when they needed him, or when they needed a distraction. Yet he was the only one without any solid networks in the mafia. So how did he always know where to find them? He had asked Viper once if the cloud came to them for such information, only to be told the other rarely contacted them for such things. He noticed that question had sparked curiosity in their mist as well. 

He went back over the fact he was a member of the Carcassa, low ranking but a member nonetheless. It had come about after the rest of them had badgered the stubborn idiot into joining a famiglia. As the weakest of them and a civilian he was the most vulnerable to the rest of the mafia world, and they couldn’t protect him all the time. So it had seemed good he had joined that famiglia even if it was one with such a bad reputation. Yet… when Tsunayoshi took over the Vongola, he had considered taking the Carcassa out given their ‘activities’, only to change his mind after speaking to Skull. Not the Don of the famiglia… Skull. Which meant he had more pull with that famiglia than the others originally thought. 

In fact, hadn’t he lead members of the famiglia to attack Mafia Land once a year every year without fail for over a decade? He never won, though he did remember talking to Colonello about it once and the man had complained how flippant Skull acted during those encounters. As if he had not taken the attacks seriously. So does that mean if he had, he could have won? He knew no one ever died in those skirmishes. All of the Carcassa men performed their attacks with near military precision… Was it training? 

He wanted to ask, nay demand their cloud tell him everything. Yet, part of him also felt guilty to do so considering how he had treated the cloud in the past. Then his… their cloud had sacrificed himself in such a way to give them time against Byakuran, time to save Yuni. He had faced the mad man’s army and taken nearly two thirds of them down before he was taken out by a sniper. Another contradiction. Skull, the coward, the weak lackey had nearly decimated Byakuran’s nearly invincible army. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the loud laughing of one of the businessmen in the table nearby. He and his cohorts were entertaining a group of ‘business’ women. He knew from their fake smiles that had these fools not had money the women wouldn’t give them the time of day. He felt for them, knowing how hard it was to make such a living, yet respected them all the same. However, the young girl the head male was pushing around, clearly was not a member of said profession. The way the man eyed her had his hands twitching, Leon moving from inside his jacket towards his hand, knowing right away what his master wanted. 

Before he could do anything though, one of the most beautiful women he’d ever seen sauntered into the room and over to that table. She easily maneuvered the man’s attention away from the girl with a practiced ease that showed experience. Reborn split his attention between the alluring woman and the young girl, relaxing when he saw a member of the staff helping to escort the girl out of the club, via the kitchens. 

Relaxing slightly now that the child was out of danger, he turned back to watch the show. This woman deserved an award for the way she played the oaf. Then again, there were not many men who could deny having such a beauty in their laps, playing to their ego. His hair was luscious, her skin flawless, and her moves elegant and classy despite her obvious profession. She was clearly one of the higher paid escorts given how professional her makeup was. It was light enough to highlight her features but not overwhelming like those who walked the streets, trying to layer it on like armor. The lipstick matched her dress and enhanced her pouty mouth perfectly. The smoky eyeshadow gave a sexy look to those dark indigo eyes…

Wait… No it couldn’t be…

He focused hard on the woman, waiting as her face moved to allow a bit more light. Yes! There! The light hit her eyes just right to show off that shade of purple that no one had ever been able to pull off naturally, no one but Skull. 

He swept ‘her’ form looking for other tells. The way ‘she’ moved her hands in familiar gestures. The slight twist of ‘her’ lips in a familiar smirk. The slight bounce of her leg belying the restless energy just under her skin. Just to be sure, he closed his eyes concentrating on his senses just enough to feel the slight edge of cloud flames across the room, but not enough to warn of his presence.

Mio Dios! That was Skull!

Part of him was shocked at his disguise and how perfect his acting was. The rest of him was fighting his instincts to go over there and thrash that pig for daring to touch HIS CLOUD! And by god was it telling how Reborn only felt more attracted to the cloud seeing him like this. Now that he knew it was Skull he could pick out the features usually hidden by makeup. The sharp cheek bones, the slight slant of his nose that upturned cutely at the end. Those long elegant fingers, usually covered by gloves. 

That pale skin was just begging to be marked and tasted for hours at a time. Those long limbs twisted into more interesting positions as he made his face contort with pleasure. 

His hand curled harshly around his glass, barely registering the cracks. Was Skull actually trying to get with this man? Why? Was he a mark? He wasn’t mafia, Reborn knew that. Verde had also told them not to use their flames, was the cloud stupid? He could get hurt! What was he playing at? 

Feeling Leon’s tail curl around his fingers calmed him a bit. So he took a breath and tried to assess the situation. Clearly Skull had come after this man as a mark. Not for the mafia though, so he was skirting omerta… A dangerous game. Though, he had made sure the girl was taken to safety, he’d seen the look the waiter had traded with the disguised cloud. Did he know the girl? 

There’s more to this, otherwise Skull would not still be playing the man. He would just have to wait and see.

Which apparently would not take long, as the man stood, earning several cat calls from the men when he pulled Skull along with him. 

He’d better get his hand off his cloud’s ass or he would remove it.

Reborn waited, noting the two body guards falling in behind the man as he led Skull out. Skull continued to play the interested call girl to perfection. It seemed they had all underestimated the cloud’s acting skills. Once enough time passed he placed the right amount of bills down to cover his drinks and tip, easily slipping out to follow the group. 

He had heard Skull asking ‘big daddy’ to spank him later. Well, if he wanted a spanking he was gonna get one.


	3. chapter 3

Skull giggled as the man led her to an ostentatious hotel room. From the looks of the staff as they passed by, he was not the first partner the man had brought with him. Didn’t stop the bastard from making eyes or comments to the female staff members along the way. Well, they wouldn’t have to worry about him for long. 

From their sources the man had been staying her for business for two weeks already. His personal computer and phone were secured in his room, which is exactly what Skull wanted. 

Once inside the suite he maneuvered the man towards the bed room, making sure the guards stayed outside in the main sitting area. The man was all hands, grabbing at his ass and along his chest, making a comment about how small his breasts were. Skull rolled his eyes when the man suggested buying him a new pair. Ugh, he hated men like this. He let the other kiss him, sloppy though it was. Her definitely had a date with a bottle of vodka after this. 

It wasn’t the fact a man was kissing him that disgusted him, so much as who the man was. Had it been a certain hitman he would definitely have a different opinion about this. Just the thought of the dark eyed killer had Skull moaning in a filthy way, urging the mark on in his attempt to feel Skull up. 

The thick hands along his body reminded him of his current situation and Skull straightened, easily starting to take the man’s shirt off and his pants next. Gods, would it have killed him to exercise a little? And who wore such tight briefs? 

The man tried to paw at his dress again to find a way to get it off, however his movements started getting even more sloppy and uncontrolled. Skull smirked, counting down until the man’s eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the bed unconscious. 

“Works every time,” he mused happily, carefully removing his lipstick, which held a powerful sedative in it. 

Opening his purse he let Oodaku out, his faithful familiar taking in the disgusting whale on the bed and giving Skull a look. 

“Yeah, yeah, judge later,” he hissed quietly. “This is for a job. You know what to do.”

The octopus grew to the size of a medium dog and climbed up on the bed, finding a good spot and bouncing on it to get the sound of springs echoing in the room. 

Skull pulled out a recorder, playing a section filled with moans, giggles and basic sex sounds that would keep the guards form being suspicious. Meanwhile he searched the room, easily finding the man’s phone and computer. He slipped the special thumb-drive Hardison had given him for the job, watching as it automatically bypassed the security and started to download all of the files. From the size of it the man had a lot of dirty secrets for them to exploit. Now Skull just had to wait. 

Sitting on the bed, he kept an eye on the download as he carefully pulled the man’s cock out, trying hard not to look at it. While the man would wake up with a hangover and little memory, he would be able to tell if he had cum or not. So sadly Skull had to make sure the man thought he had had an encounter and merely passed out afterwards and forgot what occurred. So he quickly jacked the fool off, not at all surprised when he came within seconds of being touched. 

Gods he felt for the women that had to service this man before, clearly the only thing they got out of it was money. 

Of course after this, he wouldn’t have any of that anymore either. The circus would make sure to not only ruin him professionally but fiscally as well. There were several members of the circus that were geniuses at manipulating money. Viper would have loved them, especially the twins. Better make a note to never let them meet, ever. The world would be doomed. 

Taking a moment to go wash his hands in the bathroom. He would need to make sure to take a long bath in disinfectant when he got home. He hated these kinds of jobs, but if it protected Maria and his family, he would do it. 

He shifted his dress and ruffled his hair wig, trying to make it look like he’d just had sex. But it wasn’t quite enough.

“Let me help with that,” a dark sensual voice sounded from the doorway. 

Skull jumped, jerking towards the voice to see Reborn leaning against the doorframe as cool as can be, his dark eyes sweeping his form as if he were a cup of expresso. Skull shivered at the intention in those dark orbs, barely able to open his mouth as the hitman took two strides into the room and pulled him into a harsh kiss. Two strong hands, with long sure fingers moved along his body with sure practiced movement, meant to give pleasure. Lips dominated his own, forcing his mouth open to let his tongue in to play. Reborn led him through a kiss so hot and dirty that Skull thought he might melt in place. His own hands had grabbed onto the other man, trying to pull him even closer as their bodies melded against each other. The layer of clothing between them proving an annoyance and a surprisingly pleasant tease all at once. 

Just like that the hitman pulled back, looking far too smug for Skull’s liking. 

“There, now you look properly debauched,” he informed in that superior way of his. “Finish up quickly lackey, you and I have things to… discuss.”

Then he was gone, as if he’d never been there. Skull stumbled into the room, seeing Oodaku on the bed, looking more than a little bored as the tape finally ended and the computer indicated the transfer was complete. The door to the suite’s common room was closed as it had always been, and there was no other door Skull saw that could even account for how the hitman got in or left again. 

Then again he wasn’t the best for nothing…

“Ri-right,” Skull muttered still flustered from the kiss. “Time to go.”

Gathering the evidence and Oodaku into his purse he slipped his heels back on and made his way out of the room, closing the door as if he was letting the man inside remain asleep peacefully. The two guards barely gave him any attention, except to make sure he left quickly, probably too used to these one-night stands to bother with any talk. Once out of the room Skull made his way to the elevators and out of the hotel, his mind swirling with thoughts of what Reborn meant by things to discuss.

XOXOX

Reborn followed the group easily enough, which wasn’t a surprise given they were not mafia. He would have to school Skull though in being aware of his surroundings. He would also need to teach him not to hang all over a mark like that, it was embarrassing. The fact it boiled his blood to see him giving such affection to the other man had nothing to do with his annoyance. Nothing at all. 

It figured the man had a room at a high-end hotel. Men like this loved to showcase their wealth to prove just how powerful they were. In reality that power was an illusion, something people often learned the hard way in the mafia. If you were going to be powerful you had to prove that power with your flames.

He slipped behind the guards easily enough, making sure to check the floor number pressed before he slid into the elevator next to them, going one floor up. It was always better to go either a floor above or below and take the stairs. Even those guarded by key pads were easily overcome by a true assassin. Reborn was not considered the best for nothing. 

Normally he’d have to move extra fast to see which room they went in, however, he had Leon with him and Leon knew Skull’s qui very well. Even when the cloud hid their flames, which really shouldn’t be possible at his level, Leon could pick him out of a crowd. He made sure to keep that little tidbit a secret as it had helped him quite a bit when he had to search for the Lackey. 

Sure enough his chameleon led him to the door of one of the overpriced suites. 

Now this was the hard part, entering the room with no one the wiser. He knew the layout as most suites were the same in these type of hotels. There was a bar/lounge room and a bedroom with a door for privacy. A bathroom was off the bedroom, often with a lavish shower and bathtub. No doubt the guards would be holding down the fort in the lounge area, while the target took Skull to the bedroom. 

The very thought had his flames trying to push out of his tight control, wanting to burn everything in the vicinity. He managed to keep them under wraps though and focused on his way in. He never told anyone but he did have a small secondary mist flame, one that came in very handy for his jobs. Concentrating he brought them to bare and used them to hide his presence and the door opening. So he could quite literally walk right in and the goons would never know. 

Silently he made his way towards the bedroom door, not even bothering with the guns for hire. Already he could hear the moans and grunts of two people having sexual contact. It stoked his anger even higher, something he had not considered possible. Once more he had to take a moment to force the inferno down, or risk blowing his cover.

He quietly opened the bedroom door, telling himself he was prepared for whatever he saw. He did so in-between the sex noises so as not to alert the guards. The scene that he walked in on left him both disgusted and relieved. 

Skull sat on the side of the bed, watching a computer screen intently, one had easily jacking the unconscious target off. Oodaku was bouncing up and down on the bed to add credibility to the noises coming from the small music device Skull had obviously set up to trick the guards. There was smudged lipstick on the man’s lips and his clothes were all undone, but otherwise it looked like he had passed out from drinking too much. Of course, Reborn would put money on there being some sort of drug in the lipstick Skull had donned earlier, especially since it was no longer gracing his lips. 

The fact his cloud was even touching the bastard in such a fashion disgusted him greatly, but he was surprising relieved at the clinical fashion he was performing in. Clearly his cloud hadn’t wanted to do such, but for the job he would go the mile. He could respect that. In fact, Skull usually went above and beyond when he had to play a part. He always whined at them when they took short cuts, saying that if one did not finish the role properly they risked exposing the plot, or some such nonsense. 

Granted Reborn and most of the others never left their targets alive, so there was really no point in following through. However, Skull was obviously going to leave this bastard breathing, so it made sense to make the fool think he’d actually had a wild night. Hell, he could see the fool’s wallet off to the side with the correct amount a street walker would demand for such services already waiting for the cloud’s retreat. Not a basic street walker either, but an elite. He approved, Skull certainly deserved the bonus for his performance. 

The fat fool finished within minutes, far longer than Reborn would have pegged. He let a smirk curl his lips as he watched Skull make a face at the spent cum now covering one hand. He wiped it off on the bed spread then moved to the bathroom, casually turning off the tap as he went. Oodaku has stopped bouncing by then, turning to wave a tentacle at Leon, who flicked his tail in response. 

Ignoring the flame animals’ actions he silently stepped over to the bathroom noting Skull had left it open. His cloud was washing his hands vigorously, not that he blamed him. He then worked to ruffle his clothes and the wig he was wearing, obviously trying to make it look like he’d done what he pretended to come here for. Well, he’d hate for Skull not to look the part after all the work he put in. 

“Let me help with that,” he purred, pleased when Skull jumped in surprise, violet eyes wide.

Pushing off the doorframe he easily overtook the younger man and pulled his body close. His cloud’s frame fit his own in a delicious way that gave Reborn more ideas of what he wanted to do to the cloud. He easily claimed those lush lips, leading him through a kiss so dirty and hot that even Reborn felt he might burst into flames that very second. Given the way they were churning at finally having the cloud in his grasp, he knew it wasn’t too outlandish of a possibility. When he came up for air he felt smug at seeing the dazed and aroused look that took over Skull’s face. 

They were definitely going to have to do this again, with less clothing. 

“There, now you look properly debauched,” he informed his lackey, not allowing for any argument. “Finish up quickly lackey, you and I have things to… discuss.”

Sure the other man knew not to disobey his orders lest Reborn come looking for him, he turned on his heal and exited the suite. He would lay in wait for Skull back at the mansion.


	4. chapter 4

It took Skull a bit longer to get back to the mansion than he anticipated. Okay in truth he was dragging a bit, worried about the upcoming conversation with Reborn. Would he force him to tell the others about the job he had gone on? Would he punish him for going out without telling any of them? 

A blush stole across his pale cheeks at the thought of the type of punishment he wouldn’t mind the hitman to perform on him. Then he shook his head trying to banish such thoughts. No Reborn didn’t think of him like that. He’d only kissed him to put him off guard. That’s what he did, he pushed his prey out of their comfort zone to make them easier to manipulate. 

He slipped through the front door, his helmet in place like usual, acting as if he’d only gone for a ride. Sadly he didn’t have any of his stage make up otherwise he would have put his ‘face’ back on before coming home. As such he’d have to wait till he got to his room to take the helmet off. Thankfully the others were used to his antics and ignored him. All of them except Reborn, who was not anywhere he could see. So where was he?

Maybe he’d been called out on a job? Maybe Yuni needed him for something? Or maybe he decided to leave Skull alone about tonight and just move on? Yeah, no that last one was a complete fantasy that would never happen. 

Still, he did not see the hitman at all as he made his way to his room. Cautiously he opened the door, in case the other had booby trapped it. He’d heard several stories from Dino and Tsunayoshi to consider such possible. When nothing happened, he relaxed a little bit, slipping in and locking the door behind him. He deposited Oodaku in his tank with a few clams to snack on as thanks for his help tonight.  
He took his helmet off with a sigh, glad to be rid of it for a moment. His face was free of any makeup, having washed it off once he delivered the thumb-drive to his family. His hair was a mess of random curls as he had not used any product so he could wear the wig. He hated how his natural curls made him look even younger, which is why he always styled it in messy spikes, which was SO much cooler! He was a stunt driver, so he always had to look cool! It didn’t matter how much his mama and the others cooed and praised his natural locks! He would not bend to their will!

He started peeling his bike suit off, so he could go shower the woes of the day away. He’d left the dress back at the circus, having borrowed it from one of the girls. They tried to get him to keep it, since it looked so good on him. He was not amused. Peeling the special leather and rayon fabric away he revealed his lean form and pale skin covered with various scars here and there. He knew most people thought he hid his body because of grotesque scaring, but that was not true. He had scars, in his line of profession it would be impossible not to, even with flames. However, really he just hated how effeminate his body was. Sure he had lean wiry muscles of a runner or a swimmer, but he would definitely be considered… what were the Japanese calling it? Oh yeah… Moe. 

No doubt the others would tease him even worse if they saw his real looks. Well no thank you! He had his pride!

Down to nothing more than his boxers he prepared to move to his own bathroom, dreamily thinking of the hot shower waiting for him when the light of his bedside lamp turned on. 

He jumped back, arms coming up in a defensive position. Not that it would do much as he froze upon seeing the intruder. Reborn sat on his bed, casually leaning back on the headboard. His fedora was nowhere in sight and his shirt was unbuttoned and his shoes were off. Skull gulped when he caught those dark eyes watching him like a cat ready to pounce. Normally such a look had fear surging through his body, this time it was lust. 

“I believe we have an appointment, Lackey,” the man stated casually, as if speaking of the weather. “You wouldn’t be trying to avoid me… would you?”

“N-no senpai,” he stuttered out, trying hard to fight down the blush he just knew was painting his pale cheeks. His pale, uncovered, no makeup to hide his real looks, cheeks! “But since I didn’t see you downstairs I thought you decided to wait until tomorrow to speak…”

Reborn cocked a brow, his eyes showing amusement, as he slowly slid from the bed and stood tall. Skull swallowed hard as the man sauntered towards him, his movement smooth as a snake stalking its prey. 

“Oh I agree SPEAKING can wait till tomorrow,” he murmured, his voice low and full of promises. He stopped right in front of Skull, using the few inches he had on the cloud to gaze down on him. “And we WILL have much to discuss, especially the fact you took a job, not mafia related, and told no one. That was dangerous Lackey. I do believe you were told not to make such foolish decisions.”

Skull jerked back, frowning. “It wasn’t a foolish decision! I knew exactly what I was doing! And I didn’t use my flames, so it wouldn’t break Omerta!” 

“It was foolish because we didn’t know where you were and if something went wrong we couldn’t get to you,” Reborn shot back, moving forward until Skull was trapped between him and the wall. “You also let that… creature touch you. I don’t like you letting others touch you like that.”

“It… it didn’t mean anything… he was just a mark,” Skull blurted, trying to clear his mind to get a grip on the situation. Reborn had never acted like this before. Okay, so Skull had also never done a honey-trap job around him either. “It’s all part of the act…”

“You seemed very good at the ‘act’, which means you’ve done it before,” Reborn commented, tone taking a dangerous turn. “How many men have you let touch you like that? How many did you let have their way with you?” He punctuated his words by sliding his hands possessively up and down Skulls’ sides. 

“I… I a…always,” he muttered trying to get the words out, but those hands were so distracting and the lips now working on his shoulder and neck certainly didn’t help. “Kn-nock them oo—OH—out before they… AH! Get too f-fa-far.” He gasped as teeth nipped at his jaw line, the hands pulling his body into Reborn’s until the fit together like to puzzle pieces. 

“Hmmm, and has anyone ever taken you Pequeña Nube (little cloud),” he whispered darkly into his ear, letting his tongue trace the edge. 

“N-n-na-no,” Skull panted, shivering at the sensations the other man was causing him. It was true, he’d never let anyone go far with him. At first he was too young and focused on his career and family. The few fumbles he had experienced were some kisses and light groping. Then when he could have had time to date and try for more, well the curse happened, and he was not into people who ‘liked’ little kids, thank you very much. Now that he was back to his original body, if slightly younger, he hadn’t quite had time. He also certainly never thought the man had had a serious crush on when he first met the Arcobaleno, would ever make a move on him. 

“Good,” he growled, pulling back just enough to look into Skull’s eyes, his own dark orbs flashing possessively. “Then let me show you how it’s done.”

He claimed Skull’s mouth in a repeat of the kiss he had shared with the cloud earlier. Only this time it was far more possessive, far more dominating, just far more. His hands traced up and down his skin, moving down to grip at his ass, then sliding back to map out his muscles. Skull couldn’t stop his own hands from grabbing onto the hitman, one going into his hair, the other slipping under the dress shirt, to play with the skin he found there. 

Their kisses grew more frantic and Skull started stripping Reborn’s shirt off, pleased when the man moved his arms to help it fall to the floor. He then started working on the other’s pants, while he in turn slid his hands into Skull’s boxers, talented fingers dancing along his buttocks and teasing his crack. 

He almost cursed when the button to Reborn’s pants refused to budge, but finally it snapped and he was able to push the fabric down, helping the other step out of them. He smiled at the bright yellow boxer briefs the other wore, they just seemed so Reborn. Pecking the man’s lips, he sunk to his knees nuzzling his cock through the fabric before letting his fingers slide around the edges and pulling them down to reveal his prize. 

Like Reborn his cock was smooth and well formed, standing proudly. Skull ran his hands up and down the man’s thighs teasingly then let one run the length of his cock, enjoying the groan he earned for his trouble. He leaned forward kissing the tip, before he let his tongue dance along the length of it, tasting him. He teased the length with his mouth and tongue a bit longer, loving the small curses that dropped from those sinful lips. Deciding he wanted more Skull wrapped his lips around the tip and slowly took the length into his mouth, sucking slightly as he went. 

Long sensual fingers slid into his hair, gripping and releasing in tandem to the way Skull’s tongue played with the cock. He let his head start to bob back and forth, using his hand to take care of the portion he couldn’t fit, his other moving from Reborn’s thigh, to his balls, and back constantly moving to add more pleasure. 

It didn’t take too long to bring the hitman off, his curses echoing in the room. Skull lapped up his seed, continuing to carefully lick at the skin in front of him to not overstimulate the other man. He leaned back with a fairly smug grin, moving to wipe the excess off his lips when Reborn reached down, pulled him to his feet and claimed his mouth again. 

Xoxoxo

He knew that mouth was good for more than whining. But mio dios he had not expected that. It had been a long time since someone had worked him like that. Nearly three decades thanks to that damned curse. While they were ‘growing up’ again he hadn’t bothered looking for any partners, even with his raging hormones because he didn’t feel like playing the game. If a part of him also whispered it was because he kept eying a certain purple idiot, well he didn’t have to tell anyone. 

He kissed the brat, tasting himself on his lips and tongue, which actually turned him on more. He’d need some time before he was ready to go again, but that was fine. He had SO many things he wanted to do to his beautiful poco nube. By god was the boy beautiful. Without any makeup he was truly androgynous, from the top of his head down to his dainty toes. His hair had a natural curl to it, that softened his looks even further. His skin was pale in a creamy fashion, marred only by a few scars likely from his stunt work and possibly a few from living in the mafia world. His body was lean and athletic in a way that was pleasing. 

Really it was a good thing he always hid under makeup and that stupid suit. God knows how many mafioso would have tried to claim him for his looks alone. It was bad enough when he was a free cloud. It seemed Reborn would have to make sure it was understood the cloud belonged to HIM. 

Continuing to dominate their kiss, he easily maneuvered the other back towards the bed, loving the way those elegant fingers slid through his hair and over his skin. The little whines and moans were also divine, making Reborn swear to only allow Skull to make such noises for him. 

Reaching the surprisingly comfortable bed, he pushed the cloud onto it, enjoying how he looked spread out before him, looking even more debauched than he had earlier. He made a mental note to take him while he was dressed up, there were so many possibilities with that…  
Leaning over he ran his hands over Skull’s chest, playing with his nipples then dragging his fingers down until he reached the edge of his boxers. Ridding the other of those were fairly easy. He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised they were purple with little octopi on them. When Skull sent him a defiant look he cocked a brow, letting his smirk grow. 

He pushed Skull’s legs apart, taking note of his lean pretty cock. Not nearly as long or thick as his own, it was still pleasing. Pushing Skull up the bed a little he joined him, kneeling between his legs. He started at his hip bones, kissing and nibbling the skin, slowly making his way back up. He found Skull’s ticklish places, making sure to store those away for another time. When he reached his nipples he sucked on one while tweaking the other with his fingers. Skull squirmed in his grip, his pelvis trying hard to grind into Reborn’s thigh for some friction, which he denied him. The hitman wasn’t done playing with his cloud by a long shot. He sat up a bit, using the nails on both hands and dragging them down the cloud’s sides, enjoying the way his body bowed at the sensation. 

Perhaps next time he should tie Skull up and have his way with him, letting him ride the edge of orgasm for hours before finally ending his torture. It certainly had potential. In the meantime…

“I do believe I heard someone wanted a spanking earlier,” he whispered into Skull’s ear as he mouthed at that thin sensuous neck. The groan he got was amazing. “After all you were such a bad boy, letting that fool touch you. I think you need a good punishment, eh Pequeña Nube?”

Skull whined, his eyes blown so wide there was barely a sliver of purple surrounding his pupils. He practically pushed Reborn off to turn over and present his fine ass to him. The hitman grinned, licking his lips at the sight. Oh yeah, this belonged to HIM and no one else!

He eyed the taunt flesh, letting one hand hold those thin hips still while the other slid across smooth skin. Skull shivered under his touch.

“Senpai-AYE!” His impatient whine broke into a moan as Reborn’s hand smacked one cheek in a swift hit. He then let the other feel the same sting, enjoying the way the pale skin turned red under his handling. He switched back and forth, loving the sounds that Skull made. If not for the other squirming to get closer he might have thought he was truly hurting him, however with each smack he begged for more. 

Reborn decided it was time to move on and placed his hand into the center of Skull’s shoulder blades. “Stay there, do not lower your ass. Understood Pequeña Nube?”

“Yes senpai,” the other moaned, hands on either side of him to help hold his weight.

Reborn quickly retrieved his pants finding the small bottle of lube he’d brought with him for the night. Turning back he found Skull right where he left him, though the other had turned his head to watch him, looking much like an impatient cat, even swaying his ass slightly to entice him. Oh, kitty was going to get more than he thought. 

Quickly rejoining his lover he slicked up his fingers, running them up and down the cleft of Skull’s ass, teasing the entrance on every other pass. Skull would whine, trying to get Reborn to move along, until finally he sunk one finger into that tight hole. He cursed watching the hole pull at his finger nearly sucking it in further. He carefully pulled it back, then pushed back in, getting Skull used to the sensation. His free hand drifted along Skull’s skin, sometimes dipping to his cock and rubbing along the length of it to help relax him. He could tell the cloud had felt pain from the intrusion as his erection had flagged. However, as he continued to play and work his hole it slowly started to fill back in. 

By the time Reborn had managed three fingers in and out of Skull, he was crying and begging for more. A few brushes with his prostate almost had him cumming, but Reborn wouldn’t allow that until he was inside him. 

Once he deemed Skull ready he pulled his fingers out and smacked his ass enough to get him to get on his knees. Skull looked confused as Reborn maneuvered so he was sitting with his back against the head board and Skull was straddled over his lap. 

“This will be easier your first time,” he assured the other, pulling him in for a kiss. “Just go as slow as you need.”

Skull blinked but smiled brightly leaning in to kiss Reborn again, this time in thanks for his thoughtfulness. Yeah, that smile was going to be his alone too. He’d have to kill anyone else who saw it. 

Skull positioned himself over Reborn’s new erection, slowly lowering his body until the tip met his stretched hole. His hands balanced on Reborn’s shoulders, while the sun held his hips to help guide him. Both of them groaned the moment the head of Reborn’s cock made it into the hole. Slowly Skull lowered himself, whimpering slightly at the strange and painful pull of this intrusion. Reborn focused on keeping still and not losing himself completely in the cloud. By god he was tight! It took all his concentration not to just flip them and ram into that wonderful hole. 

After what seemed ages he bottomed out in Skull, taking a deep breath to allow the cloud to get used to him. 

XOXOXO

Skull breathed out as best he could. He had heard penetration could be painful if not prepared right, and even if you were the first time could really hurt. Well, they weren’t wrong. Yet, he also liked the feeling of being full, especially when the one filling him was Reborn. 

He had felt a flash of true affection for the man when he had let Skull set the pace. It was such a thoughtful gesture. Now he was sitting on Reborn’s lap, his cock stuffed inside him, watching as the sun tried so hard to control his own breathing. Skull’s muscles were fluttering around the intrusion, still stretching somewhat to accommodate the size. 

Leaning forward he pulled Reborn into a kiss, hoping to help them both relax. The hitman enthusiastically returned the favor, letting his hands glide over Skull’s skin. Skull held tight to the other’s shoulders to help keep his balance, though one finger did manage to play with a sideburn before the other growled at him for such. 

Skull let out a giggle, knowing the other didn’t let just anyone play with his sideburns. In retaliation Reborn nipped at his neck, causing Skull to squirm in place. When he did so he felt new sensations where they were connected. The pain was gone and both of the moaned at the movement. Skull shifted again testing the feeling. 

Soon he was rocking back and forth, Reborn helping him move his hips up and down. They shared kisses and lingering touches as they moved. This went on for longer than Skull expected. He’d heard stories and even seen how fast men generally orgasmed, he had not expected more from Reborn, even if he was the world’s greatest Sun. He probably should have, the man had stamina, almost as much as Skull had. 

He squealed when the sun suddenly thrust up, hitting a spot inside him that he definitely had not expected. The hitman grinned slyly doing it again and again until Skull was left a babbling mess. His words were cut off by that very talented mouth. Sloppy kisses were exchanged as their movements increased in speed. When a thin strong hand wrapped around his cock and started to jerk it, Skull lost it, his body seizing with pleasure as his orgasm took over. Reborn wasn’t far behind, thrusting into Skull a few more times before he let out a curse mixed with a long groan. 

Skull fell, Reborn managing to move him so he landed next to him in the bed, both panting to catch their breath. If that was what sex was like Skull was disappointed he had not tried it sooner. Even if it was a bit uncomfortable when Reborn pulled out. Two strong arms pulled him back towards the sun, tucking Skull’s head under his chin. 

“Sleep Pequeña Nube, we still have our talk in the morning,” Reborn instructed, planting a soft kiss into his hair and pulling the covers up over them.

He wanted to protest but he was way too comfortable and relaxed to even bother. He’d think of something to distract Reborn. Maybe the sun would even punish him again if he was naughty enough…

XOXOXO  
The end…


End file.
